On the Edge of an Ending
by Ink Viper
Summary: Sometimes she thinks Saya is tired of pretending, too. AU, shoujo-ai. At the end of everything, you have nothing left to lose but the things you never had the chance to do or say.


Well...I'd advise you just not to ask how this popped into my head. This is an alternate ending to Blood Plus with what could have happened if Diva's blood hadn't lost its potency, and a dash of shoujo-ai thrown in. Shoujo-ai is girlxgirl love, so if you're not comfortable with that, scram. And don't say I didn't warn you.

If you don't like it... blame the cookies I ate. And the fudge. And the spiced tea.

Yes, I am crazy. And no, I don't care.

Disclaimer: Blood Plus is not mine, never will be, not no way and not no how.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's cold in the theater. Diva has no idea why, seeing as Nathan is always so _fussy_ about the little details like heating when she would much prefer to just sing, thank you very much. Perhaps Saya-neesama brought the cold in with her? Well, no matter how rude that is, she won't complain. Just this once.

Pink looks very nice on Neesama, though. It sets off her pretty bloodred eyes and the fierce curl of her lips and the way she clutches her sword so tightly it's a little surprising her sister's fingers don't snap off. She looks every inch a chiropteran queen, but Diva knows better than to tell her that. Saya-neesama has always been so stubborn about the fact that she is a stupid human, she'll get angry and Diva wants to _savor_ this moment, when it's just her and Neesama and nobody else barging in like they always manage to do.

And Diva knows, no matter how well Saya may try to hide it, she doesn't like anybody interfering either.

It crosses her mind that maybe Neesama is as tired of this dance of combat, wills, blood and every other cursed thing as she is.

Diva only wants her sister to hold her one more time-- just once, like that day many months ago at the Zoo. It had been cold then too. When she had arrived at her old tower room (_prison_, she thinks, but doesn't say it out loud) Saya had already been there, swordless and without that ever-faithful chevalier of hers. Somehow, it hadn't even been a surprise, almost like they'd been expecting each other.

After all, it was the anniversary of when everything had begun. How could they _not_ expect each other?

The stars had burned above them like icy fire, and even when their breath had come in puffs of white mist they hadn't moved from the frosty grass hill they were sitting on. Diva had touched her sister's hand, and Saya had not withdrawn like she always did (the singing of the steel sword toward her face is conspicously absent in its silence). The starlight had reflected off Neesama's black hair, which had grown longer and suited her much better. She can't help but wonder why her sister would feel the need to chop off her lovely long hair, but the stillness between them was too precious and too fragile to shatter with words.

She can feel her sister's regrets as her head leans exhaustedly against her chest, red eyes tired and conflicted. (_I should have stayed like I promised I should have fought to keep you I should have told you I should have could have would have but I didn't and I don't know why and I don't know why it's come to this when I have to spit out your name in disgust even when I'm alone and why should I have to hate you it's just not fair_) Diva could have told her that it's pointless to live in the past, and for goodness' sake even_ she _knows that, but it's something you have to learn on your own in the screaming and the sorrow and the rage that comes when you're alone and nobody else can hear you but the thoughts that echo back inside your head.

Saya-neesama had turned to her before the dawn broke and kissed her gently, softly, the shy contact hurtling straight to the marrow of her very bones. Diva realizes, with a fierce surge of triumph (at last, at_ last_), that her sister does love her even if it's been boxed up and crammed in a dark corner like a secret that was never meant to see the light of day. She hoards that knowledge even now, something locked up tight inside where nobody can take it from her and it's _hers_, forever and ever. Not even Amshel can take it away, for all his testing and probing, and certainly not Saya, because once it's been given it can't be taken back.

The clang of their blades is melodious and shining, a perfect parallel to her song, the chiming of their funeral bells. Nathan is smiling as his hand dangles protectively in front of her babies, but Diva can't be bothered with that right now because Saya-neesama is charging her, and for a moment her crimson eyes soften in grief and love. Their ending is on it's very edge, and a new beginning is coming, but they're not going to be there to see it.

_You were the only one to be treated like a human, Neesama_, she'd said.

Sometimes she thinks Saya is tired of pretending, too.

The swords slide through them with a hiss and a fine spray of crimson, and then withdraw with the sound of a key leaving a lock. Saya-neesama backs away, flinging her sword aside as if it burns her, and maybe it does after all these years of gripping it so tightly her palms sting bloodless and cold. Diva drops her own sword carelessly-- it's served its purpose. A _crack_ rings out like truth itself had come calling, and she raises her hands to her face to inspect the shimmering silvery-gray material her fingers are changing into. There is silence, and for a heart-stoppingly breathless moment she can't help but fear-- but then another _crack_ rings out from across the room.

Neesama looks uncertainly at her hands, glittering cold gray in the sliver of moonlight. The cracks spiderweb over her fingers delicately, art in it's finest form-- a living, breathing chiropteran queen. Her sister takes a step forward, then stops. Despite everything, Saya does not know how to be selfish, even at the very end, because feelings like loyalty, friendship and regret pull her back. Diva knows all about those emotions, though she doesn't care to understand them, but she knows how to be selfish. She steps forward and beckons, because this is their ending and while it's not all fairy-tale sweetness and handsome princes on white horses, it's still _theirs _and they have a right to it.

And Saya comes, just like Diva knew she would, a step at a time and flinching a little at the cracks that sound out like ice breaking in spring. They hold each other upright, and the crystallization doesn't hurt, not really. She can feel her sister, all edges and softness at once as she pulls back and kisses her fleetingly, just a brush of lips against lips that could be a mistake, but it's not. Neesama looks so pretty even when she's dying and her skin is coming apart, red eyes locked on blue and the quiet sense of waiting for it all to fall down.

The sound of flesh tearing imposes itself in their silence, and then the sound of her babies' crying at the strange new world around them. They're beautiful, just like Diva knew they would be, and they're going to be strong like Neesama and sing with her voice and more importantly, they're always going to be together like their mother and aunt never had a chance to be.

Diva smiles, and feels Saya do the same as they turn away from the bright, bright future and crumble into the past.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

END.

So, what did you think? Tell me if you like it, hate it, or you're just plain disturbed.


End file.
